A Jedi Knight in the 7 Kingdoms
by Mando'aMan1603
Summary: A Lost Jedi Knight is thrown into an unknown world that is going through a war and trying to survive, must pick a side while staying true to the Jedi Ways. OC with Mixed Book/Show/Game Characters.
1. Chapter 1

About this story, this is a thought that I Had, a "what-if" scenario since GoT fanfics haven't done anything similar yet and to challenge myself. Be gentle with me as I grow this idea out and fight the interface here on FF for posting..

Of course, all these characters, lands and Universe aren't my ideas, but their creators, GL and GRRM.

* * *

Of course it wasn't as simple as it should have been, war never was. Thinking as he tried to dodge fighter blaster fire and head back out into space away from the planet.

His first mission... yes it was an easy routine "milk run", as they had said at GAR Command. Perfect for a newly knighted Jedi to go on. An easy re-supply run for some insurgents who were anti-separatists devoted and be back in time for the next mission. Plans never stay the same with first contact of battle as he had heard many a times from Master Del Masona. Luckily thanks to his years of training, vigorous test and personal trials, he had planned contingencies with some factions that were fighting on Gaftikar, yet even with what he thought could happen in crisis, he still missed it.

The CIS had seemed to ignite further "direct" support instead of the behind the scenes support it had been giving the "independent" government of Gaftikar. Now they were supporting with additional troops and now several small capital warships providing orbital support, via gunships, suborbital artillery strikes and a semi-blockade around the planet.

And with that, his easy run with few chance of patrols and fighter screens, he was now on the run trying to escape before more enemy fighters could rally to his location. His gunship was a fine little vessel that the Jedi High Command had given for this mission, it was one of many repurposed, captured smuggler vessels captured throughout the war so far. Small, nimble, able to carry a decent sized cargo and maintain a low profile it was perfect for supplying small bands of insurgents against the CIS on many planets. Yet for all it's good points, it had one negative. There was the only me flying one vessel, against 6 droid fighters right now. Mindless as they were, they had the upper hand in numbers and more were zoning in on him as minutes passed quickly.

"Niner, get ready to make the jump to Yavin, we'll try to lose then around the planet then make a run for the Core" I yelled at my droid as I kept dodging blaster fire that was getting a little too close.

Niner started at once yelling back at me with electronic beeps and boops and a few screams as well as I kept spinning us on different planes and directions to keep the enemy droid ships guessing.

"I know! I Know! I'm working on it, I don't want to get hit either! Just begin the hyperspace sequence!" By the force, his personality really was getting a bit out of hand, but I still preferred his ways because he always got the job done and seemed to try harder than most droids I've worked with.

Signaling me the countdown I concentrated in the force to anticipate where the enemy fire was going to be and I made sure to dodge it. Right as Niner hit a 5 second time line, I was forced to steady my maneuvers and settle in for the eventual kick to hyperspace.

3...2...1... I Hit the activator switch for hyperspace and felt the lunge into the space while also feeling a giant slash and hit of blasters scorching the ship, I blacked out for a moment as the stars turned to lines and I was sent into hyperspace unconscious...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a heavy pounding feeling in my head and very loud blaring of alarms and Niner blaring at me, I woke up to confusion and an uncertain feeling about what was going on.

"Niner...nine" I tried to stammer out... Damn it was difficult to talk.

"What's our status?... Any damage?" I had to force myself to say as I tried to keep myself erect in my seat... thank the force my shoulder harness kept me up.

Niner started talking away at me in his various droid speak noises and my eyes started to clear up from blacking out and I started to comprehend the system displays in front of me.

Not good... from what Niner was reporting and what the displays showed... I was in a tricky situation... The ships systems were an array of yellow and red warning lights... Hyperdrive was in a flux of yellow to green to red... all within seconds of each other... so the computer was having a panic attack on what was going on. Shields were holding steady right now at yellow but regenerating slowly... so no problem there. Weapons were offline for right now but since I was in hyperspace, that wasn't an immediate issue. Navigation... that was... complicated to say the least.

The navigational display was fuzzy and I couldn't even comprehend how that could happen... it was theoretically impossible... I was always a one for first...

"Niner, what's going on with the charts? What is our location and our we still on a course for Yavin?" Niner had direct access to the ship's computer so hopefully he would get better answers than the viewers I was looking at. His response was a series of high pitched squeals and noises that hurt my ears. Short answer, wasn't good, Niner didn't know, because the navigational computer didn't know. I never thought that was possible... that laser blast strikes that hit us, must have messed us up real badly and at the critical moment we transitioned into hyperspace. Wow.

Looking into the timestamps and travel distance, if the readings were correct, I've been in hyperspace for about 6 hours, not that long but in a state that I had no idea what direction we were going, flying blind was suicidal. I'm surprised we haven't hit any obstacles or space irregularities. I had to make a choice real quick before my luck ran out and the ship fell apart around me while going faster than light.

Making my decision I said to Niner, "Take us out of hyperspace Nine, shut down the hypersace drive if you have to, we must get back to normal space quick!"

As he responded and started powering down the drive, I braced myself for what I knew was going to be a rough stop ahead... oh how I was sadly right. In seconds the stars fell back to normal as the lines of hyperspace died away and my ship groaned in protest to the abrupt stop and sparks flew from a power coupling box near the engine readout screen. I went through check list for emergency procedures and started powering down systems I didn't need to save on power and prevent any other damage to my ship. Finally after getting a tally of what was good and bad, I noticed on my sensors that I near a planet and looking up, I was very close to it. A little too close for my liking actually. Seeing the planet being so close, I could make out a large land mass that was very white and most likely covered in ice.

"Please don't be Hoth, Please don't be Hoth" I kept repeating, I hated that planet because of how inhospitable it was. "Niner, is that planet Hoth we're in orbit around?"

He started bringing up navigational maps and comparing them to the stars were currently could see and after 19 seconds of screen flashing too quick for me to keep up, before he finally answered.

"What do you mean you don't know where we are? How's that possible, we have to be within a few sectors of our last positional fix. No known stars? Did you get fried as well during the transition?" I almost yelled manically.

I was starting to think of what this could mean, for a potential rescue or even if I could figure out a route to get back to Coruscant... but before I could decide any, power started dropping as my backup systems started to fail one by one... Having no choice, I figured this is it, do or die.

"Niner, we're going in..." I announced dejectedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My choices for orbital insertion were very limited and with what I had to work with, I was making for the northern hemisphere of this giant land mass that was projected to be the best choice. I kept trying to scan as much as I could, to be able to get a good map projection and figure out where I was on the planet and see if any outpost or perhaps trading settlements existed. Thus far, no electronic signals were found, radio, communication, not even any power signatures for machinery or ships could be detected before I hit the upper atmosphere and the hull started to burn from the atmosphere slowing us down. Like a flaming star dropping through the sky and I had to start looking for a landing site that would work for me.

That's when my atmos control took a dive... literally... the ship took a nose dive and it took everything I had to correct and reestablish control but it was too late, what originally was going to be my landing spot, was now not possible and the only option I was forced to take was landing into a lake or two, it was hard to decide what they were. But I was forced to commit to a water landing. Perfect.

Niner was busy trying to repair the control electronics but before I knew it, we crashed straight into a lake and got slammed forward against my restraints.

I didn't lose conscientious this time thankfully, but I was a bit lightheaded and dizzy for the descent down into the lake. By the time my vision started to clear up and ringing in my ears settled the ship bounced as it hit and rested on the bottom of the lake.

"Niner, what's our status? Any damage from the impact? Where did we land?" I asked as my shoulders started to ache from the straps on them.

He started listing out a series of reports on the engine power core, drive status, shields and armor levels, weapons display and finally environmental controls tied with structural damage.. All in told, slight damage to outer hull, but nothing too big. The Engine Core was currently offline from emergency shut off to prevent any catastrophic damage. I ran a systems check on the core and it showed the power reserve currently at 73 percent.

"Okay Niner, let's start powering down non-essential systems and see what can be fixed and what are power levels will last for, just in case..."

Niner responded and started down a check list as he was plugged into the ships control panel and he and I started to power down what we could and soon, panel after panel started to power down and everything but essential Lift support and basic ship systems were left on and soon the ship was in a darkened state as I tried to see what I was left with.

Long story short, my engines were a problem. To the point, they suffered some sort of short on the way through the atmosphere and maybe there was some damage from the attack that combined with my rough landing came to fruit. Long story short, I was land bound for a while till something was sorted out. Good news was, based on Niner's report along with the ships system readout... at bare minimum power settings, the ship had around 8 months of energy to support me. But by the force, humor aside, I only had around 3 months of rations and consumables on board though. Yes there was the cargo I was carrying, but that was based for the planet I was set to deliver it too and it wasn't the most pleasant rations out there and not meant for my particular species.

"Okay Niner, so we have 8 months of life support for the systems but only 3 months of food and water...so big problem there, what can we do?" I asked him ironically.

Niner started talking back to me and I had to laugh a little at his audacity...

"Sure Niner, I'll just hold my breath the last 5 months... no problem at all least of all the time I will have been dead from no food as well...but wait.." I thought.

"What is the maximum amount we can squeeze out of the power supply, if I wasn't on board and life support was set to nothing and only emergency systems were at bare minimum..."

I waited for his answer and knew it would be a crazy response, but 15 seconds later I was answered with squeals and yells from him as he fully comprehended what I was asking.

Yelling back he answered with a report, that at bare ship system minimum with no heat and no oxygen regeneration, the current power levels would last 2 years and 7 months.

"Hmm, this might just work" I said out loud. "Okay Niner, after I get some sleep and one last good meal, I'm going to go to the surface and see if I can find some assistance or figure out a path for us to make it back to the Republic. You'll stay here, and with conserving power, repair and fix as many systems as you can, and remain on guard while I'm gone, with our current location, you should be able to power down for long periods to save power and still be able to maintain a watch. "He didn't like my orders but Niner said he would carry them out and await my return from the surface.

After Laying down and allowing myself into a meditative sleep, I maintained focus as I rested and after around 5 hours, I woke myself up and felt rejuvenated and ready to head to the surface after my last meal inside the ship. I had to decide what I would bring with me, rations obviously enough but I was hesitant on any technological devices that any normal mission would have. I had no way of knowing the status of this planet, wither it was inhabited or not and what their state of contact with the galaxy was. While not strictly followed by many, I held a belief that introducing technology and the grand mass of information that the Republic has built up, could be dangerous for primitive cultures that have not entered into the space fairing age on their planet. Countless worlds had destroyed themselves by using new weapons and concepts without the exact knowledge and wisdom to use it. I took a gamble and just decided to carry my lightsaber only. Everything else I carried could be mimed as primitive and except for my clothing, it wouldn't draw attention. Speaking of which I wasn't equipped with a wide range of clothing, just my basic Jedi attire and that would have to work for me know. But Knowing this I felt prepared and I would be able to overcome and adapt to anything that would surprise me, knowing this I stepped into the emergency airlock and took a deep breath and released the safeties on the outer door lock and as the ice cold water filled the vacant space, I calmed my nerves through the force and concentrated till the water was above my head. The Outer hatch opened and I floated up out the hatch and made sure to close it and taking a last look at my sunken ship, I starting swimming towards the surface while fighting the bitter cold and fought the urge to breath... it was a long swim to the surface it felt.

I broke the surface coughing and spurting up water and forced my dead limbs to flap and move to the end of the water. I finally swam enough to be able to stand on the bottom of the lake and barely walked myself to the shore line till I fell down and crawled the last bit. Even with my various experiences to exposures of harsh climates throughout the galaxy, this lake just seemed to kick my ass. It sucked all my energy and force out of me, but I fought to pull myself out of the water and crawl upon the beach and just collapsed on the sand and breathed heavily trying to stay awake but the cold called to me and I couldn't keep my eyes awake..


	4. Chapter 4

With a sudden jolt I shot up straight and coughed out ice cold water still trapped in my lungs, rolling over to help release water and fought the freeze that bore through me. Finally getting a few big lung full breaths of air in me, I starting focusing on slowing my breaths to calm the cough attacks and regain composure to the bone chilling cold that was with me now. After a minute I was able to roll back over to my back and just stare up and my mind was hurting the cold.

"Damn this sucks" I spoke out to myself. Willing myself up along with some groans and curses, I took bearings of where I was and truthfully, I didn't feel that awed. Snow, lots and of snow. Oh sure there was trees off in the distance, some large woods I'm sure, but just not much else. _How could people live here?_ I thought. I slowly got to my knees and pushed myself up to stand and while swaying a bit, I was alright. Just wet in a snow environment. Perfect.

_I got to get dry or even the Force won't save me. _ Thinking to myself while I felt the chill stinging my bones. With that, I made sure my bag with my rations was still with me, checked my lightsaber was still with me and slowing started walking towards the woods about a half a kilometer away I'd imagine.

After a short while I reached the edge of the woods and started looking for a spot to build a fire and most likely stay the night, it was already starting to reach dusk so I did not want to risk it in woods and lands I knew nothing about. Finding enough limbs and twigs, I arranged a fire and took out my lightsaber and ignited it, while touching the wood and it soon caught fire and spread nicely. The warmth soon started to creep into my skin and I kept feeding the fire till I had enough to last a while and soon just bathed in the glow and felt my fingers and toes start to stop shaking from the frost. I took out a ration and slowly chewed a nutrino bar and felt energy flow back into me. I turned around to keep all sides of me warm and after a few hours, I was almost dry clothing and all.

I threw extra wood onto the fire and piled replacement wood next to it and I curled up next to the fire deciding to get sleep while I could, not that I had much choice, with what I had been through and the extreme climate here, my body was drained, and even trying to be in tune with the Force, I still needed a good amount of sleep. Taking one last look at the fire, I stared into it and just started repeating in my mind...

_Flowing through all, there is balance_

_There is no peace without a passion to create_

_There is no passion without peace to guide_

_Knowledge fades without the strength to act_

_Power blinds without the serenity to see_  
_There is freedom in life_

_There is purpose in death_  
_The Force is all things and I am the Force_

I kept repeating my mantra and fell into a meditation state. Soon I felt the Force flow through and powered what weakness I felt before. I saw images of snow, white stripes, a white tree, blue eyes, lions and wolves with some kind of deer all fighting under fire but then ice covered everyone. It was truly strange and yet, felt so familiar and struck me close to my heart and soul. I was experiencing so many different conflicting emotions when a strong kick to my side and I fell out of my meditative state and woke to being on my back, ribs hurting, possible broke and around me were 3 men all laughing and jeering and holding swords up ready to attack...

"What do we have here boys... some fucker sitting around a fire with no care in the world ehh?"

One ugly man said as he circled around me, throwing on a show to his compatriots.

"Little pretty boy must be praying, eyes all closed kneeing in front of a fire, what gods do you follow boy?! Surely not the Old Gods.. I dare say even the Seven? They don't believe in fire with what you were doing..." Another man, shorter but stocky said as he just kept his sword pointed at me and spoke with such a disgust.

" What are ya doing here boy? Don't ya know ya trespassing right now, these are the Wolfwoods, ya in Whitehill territory! We own these woods we do ya!" The first ugly man said as he kept walking around me with an evil smirk about him.

"I am sorry my good men, I seem to have been a bit off because I was lost here and did not know the proper lands I was travelling on and was just trying to find a village to save myself from this extreme cold. I meant no offense, surely there can be some reason to find a way to make this all better. I wasn't trying to steal or claim anything, I'm merely a traveler, lost on his way you could say." I said as calmly, with some respect, it seemed to me that I may have inadvertently came upon sacred land of some kind and these men were just protecting this along with their borders from outsiders doing harm, a simply mistake I'd say.

"Fuck what you say, that shit from ya mouth won't save ya boy, you already seem like a fucking crazy boy, sitting in the middle of the snow kneeling and all.. that won't save ya, don't know what kind of savage boy ya are, we just keeping the scum out of our Lord's lands and ya don't need to be here."

I shakily stood up and looked around assessing what would seem to come.

"And what Lord's land is this exactly, since I am lost and all.. maybe there is a way I can make amends to this Lord for my carelessness." I offered, hoping there might be some thought and intelligence amongst these, obviously low educated men.

Ugh.. so wrong I was.

"Fuck off what ya say, Lord Whitehill is the superior Lord 'round this parts and he wont have no shit bastard takin' up 'is precious time. Maybe offer up something to have our eyes look else word of else you'll never leave this forest alive ya prissy fuck." The ugly man spoke back at me. I felt the motives of each men, their aura and emotions sending harsh echoes through the force I could pick up on. So many lies yet so many truths through their actions. I knew what was coming.

"Alright, it seems you have me bested, I think I have something that would allow you satisfaction..." I said as I reached into my cloak and all the men took a step back raising their swords thinking the worst, and when I came out with just my raised hand, they all just started laughing at me.

I focused and close my fingers a bit and the ugly leader started to cough and try to breath heavy but couldn't and he dropped his sword and with both hands gripped his neck, clawing trying to breath. His two other men just stood there yelling at him what was wrong, expecting him to answer, but he never did. I fully closed my hand and his neck went sharply to the right while he jerked upwards and an audible snap was heard with the body just falling to the ground lifeless.

Before anyone could move, I raised my other hand and focused on the shorter man and he soon started to gasp and grab his throat and soon the snap was heard with him collapsing to the ground. All that was left was a younger man, more boy, he first appeared brave as hell with his older, stronger men around, but after witnessing what just happened, he started shaking and could barely keep his sword still and level. I starting walking towards him and he immediately starting backing up, but after a few paces, I raised my hand again and he fell to his knees grabbing his throat. Helpless like his former living friends.

I let his eyes roll half way up then released him. He collapsed onto his hands and was breathing heavily and I walked straight up to him, and using the force, I raised his head to look at me, and he had the utter look of shock, fear and confusion on what was being done to him.

"You have many stories that need to be told I'm sure. Best not lie now, lying will end you just like those two..." I added a little force pressure on his throat for good measure and he nodded up and down very rapidly. I had many questions on this world I was suddenly dropped into.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey All, sorry for the longer than usual wait in between chapters.. I had work/wedding prep stuff in Feb and then in March of course all this crazy coronavirus stuff start to hit southern california and my work isn't shut down so i've been working a bunch and trying to keep up with everything, home life, work life, and life haha so sorry for the lag here. This was probably a harder chapter for me just because of all the dialogue and somewhat action scenes.. so bear with me.. but please give any feedback and CC so i can see where i can improve the story and plot! But thanks for sticking along so far, stay safe out there and be good!

Chapter 5

What a interestingly strange world I was in, I said to myself walking through the woods.

After questioning and using the force on the young man, I convinced him that his friends had died from bandits and he was lucky to escape and to run back to home telling tales and forgetting me. An easy thing to do, he knew nothing of the Force and had no defense against it and being so weak willed, it was an easy thing to do.

This was a strange, unique world that I was in and I was a bit excited, learning new cultures was always a favorite of mine, it helped with there being so many worlds and different species and cultures. This new one was going to be a highlight to say the least, different regions with factions each to their own. Different religions and location traits that separate each region from each other. It was thrilling yet scary all at the same time. Apparently I looked like a Valyrian, which was a culture from another continent east of this one, and not many people in this western continent had the traits of it, it was a rare look that had been almost wiped out on this Kingdom. I would have to be careful on interacting with people, who knew my Enchani heritage would be a potential threat in this world, apparently these Valryians were from an ancient past, and had a kingdom vast and superior to others, with mighty armies, and with creatures called dragons which helped maintain their dominance. But they faced a horrible natural disaster which wiped them all out but save a few. Hearing all the tales of the major conflicts, battles, politics gave me a headache.

No knowledge of the Republic, lightspeed travel, starships, the Jedi or the Force, this world seemed undiscovered and natural from any technology or major development the rest of the galaxy saw. This part of the world I was in was called The North, and apparently was a huge arctic climate that grew a hardy yet formidable people that followed an old religion that no one south believed in at all. They valued strength, honor, their family, their culture and their oaths. It was hard trying to remember so many family clan names and who was in complete control, but I at least managed to retain the names of the major ruling houses here around me and figure out where I could go for help. I was attempting to try to make it to head lord of the land, a man named Stark and I was going in the general direction that I was given where his castle was located, but these woods were blocking any favorable way of navigation. It seemed endless, these woods that if the tales were true, were filled with wolves.

After a week of walking in what I hoped was the right direction, the woods started to clear a bit and I was hoping for a road or settlement to aim me on my travel to this Lord Stark's holding. Nearing the wolfs edge, I saw below me in a slight clearing a small gathering of homes or huts, built around a road intersection and with some farm plots that outlined around the homes. It appeared to be around 10 small structures and some seemed broken down but I hoped there would be people living and could help me. I walked towards the settlement and after half way I noticed a group of people, maybe 20 or so and it seemed like a disagreement was occurring. A group of 5 armed men were amongst the people from the settlement and a lot of yelling and shoving was occurring.

I closed the distance and when I was around 10 feet away from the main group, one of the soldiers who was all dressed in armor, he backhanded an older man, till he fell down, then the armored man started to kick repeatedly the downed man while the rest of his men were laughing and mistreating the rest of the towns people.

I saw enough and couldn't take it anymore and before I knew what I was doing I was yelling as loud as I could, " Stop this madness in the name of the Jedi! " while I strutted forward and held one of the blades I took from the bandits earlier. Silence followed immediately with everyone looking at me trying to figure out who I was or what I meant. Finally the Solider in Armor doing the kicking stepped forward with his hand on his sword, "What's this? Who the fuck are you? You don't give order around here, were enforcing the Lord's Laws for no Tax payments, fuck off and turn away little man." He Spat out angrily at me, while the rest of his bunch stood behind him and all were looking at me dangerously. "More like a boy right gents? Look at his pretty hair and pale ass skin, must be a bedwarmer this one" said another man and the rest laughed loudly.

Putting their insult behind me "Lords's Law allows beating and fighting his subjects if they somehow are late on payments without any type of discussion or offer another solution? Is that the type of Lord you follow? And just what is this fancy ass Lord's name by chance my fellow? I spat back at him.

"This area belongs to Lord Whitehill and don't go badmouthing him you simple peasant bastard!" a solider yelled at me.

"No ser, this Forrester land! We all pay tribute to the Forresters, always have! They our lords! Always will! We still half a day walk from any Whitehill land ser! Please!" yelled a peasant woman as her young daughter clung to her leg sobbing quietly. Whitehill, that name keeps coming up in my travels so far.. how interesting..Must be a shit man.

"Quiet ya wench bitch!" The armored soldier yelled as he went to backhand her but before that I had moved forward before anyone could realize and grabbed hold of his wrist and with a precise twist, I snapped it and twisted his arm till he was screaming on his knees as I held his arm up behind him above his shoulder. I looked to his men and most seemed white eyed as I held his arm firm.

"Is this how a man treats an unarmed peasant and a woman as well? Hmm? This is the best way to handle matters is it? I am beginning to think more and more that you all are lying sacks of shit instead of noble tax collectors. I think we should call on this Lord Forrester for his word of what is and isn't, shouldn't we?" I asked but didn't expect a good response. I was sadly right.

"Fookin take him! you sad fuckin' lot! Split the bastard in half! " My captive screamed beneath me, and seeing a pause, I fully pulled his arm up with a jerk and heard his shoulder pop loudly and he had half-screamed sharply before passed out and fell flat. I let him drop and stood waiting for the other to react. I looked to the next biggest man holding his sword towards me shaking, trying to figure out what to do, I simply said " Just go home, I don't want to kill you all. Think about your family. Choose life."

Seconds flew by and no one said a thing, I felt I made an impact to save blood, but as I looked upon the next leader, I saw him breathing hard, hands shaking, and his head still but his eyes were everywhere, back and forth, an internal debate on what to do, and what seemed like hours later, but really a few seconds, I knew my answer. "Oh the Force" I muttered my breath. His shaking stopped, his eyes grey wide eyed then closed down and I knew... With a giant scream he came at me, swinging his sword with all his might as he tried to cut me down. Fuck..

Master Del Masona was an amazing Jedi Master with all his years of real world experiences and down to earth training. He taught me more beyond the standard Jedi School teachings and at first I was a bit hesitant, in so much as I was still an idealistic Jedi Padawan fresh from Coruscant and thought there was no other way to the galaxy other than the ideal Jedi way from what I knew. Oh how I was wrong. Not in the bad way, just that the world I thought was, was not at all. Within months the youthful glow I felt was throughout the galaxy was quickly replaced with a hard grim reality that was. My Master saw to undo certain teachings that he felt, had no place in the current galaxy and with the undertone of the Clone Wars to be, he gave me a hard lesson of making sure I knew how to properly be prepared and make sure I was not blinded by outdated ways. From the teachings of the Jedi he felt needed improvement, the everyday life of survival, politics, combat, just simple common sense, the Force in a larger sense, he honed down to what I needed to make it.

In simple, when needed I could uphold the highest ideals of the Jedi Order. Other times, I did what was needed to survive, and today was one of them.

The screaming man came at me and took a big sloppy swing that I ducked under and got behind him and managed to kick him hard in the back and watched him fall hard forward on his face slamming to a stop. I turned around facing his other men and took a half step back and jumped behind him and took my sword and thrust it down on my landing straight through his back with a heavy thud and I felt his stiffen up then lessen with a deathly groan went still.

I kept my eyes on his friends and waited, hoping but was disappointed again as all three of them, ran screaming at me with no real plan or arrangement and I dislodged my sword from their dead friend, swung it up into the face of the nearest man in the middle slicing him in the chin, while I ducked under another sword to my right, pivoted more to my right around this man's body, and kicked at that mans feet and he fell forward. I twirled around to the man still standing and while he tried to face me, I jumped over him and landing behind him I thrust into his back and he never got a chance to defend and just fell there in front of me.

Villagers all around me were silent and still, possible shocked at seeing what I was doing, I had no idea of what skills the men had around here but I wasn't going to take any chances. The man I kicked down was barely starting to roll over and stand up seeing what havoc I had done to his friends. Looking around all shocked, I came up behind him and crouched down and simply said to him, "do you yield or shall you go with your friends." With the tip of my sword digging into his back ever so slightly so I knew he knew what this was, all I heard in response with an ever so soft whisper "... I surrender ser..."

Standing up but keeping my sword to the man's back, I looked to the villagers,

" My good people, I need transport to your Lord Forrester's location, he needs to know what has happened and to see justice to this man here and that poor sod over there with the broken arm. Might I have your assistance?" I asked and after a minute of silence a man stepped forward.

"My good ser, of course we will help you, you defended us and seek justice for our trials, we shall help you with everything we have!" He spoke excitedly and more joined in and after I made sure my new prisoner was restrained, I reluctantly accepted an ale, cheese and bread from a woman and soon a horse and cart was assembled and with a man, his wife and daughter in front, I rode in the back of the cart with the two men alive from the soldiers and wondered what was in store ahead of me.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello All, Sorry for the long delay.. between working through all this pandemic stuff, dealing with home life and what not, my new nephew and just living life, I kinda went off the writing track and didn't feel inspired but i got back to it so hopefully someone out there is still reading this. Please let me know any critiques and questions or concerns you might have. I will definitely get another chapter up soon, being as I have a better understanding on what to say next and where the story will go, so I might be over a weird hump in dialogue and what not. Thanks for stick around to anyone still here.! _

Chapter 6

We travelled for a whole day and spent the night out in the country before we started on the second day and by the afternoon we arrived at what I was told was Ironrath, the Castle Seat of House Forrester. Upon seeing the castle in the distance, I was taken aback, it did look rather foreboding and yet practical in nature. I had seen many castles and palaces throughout my time in the galaxy at large and I can say this castle seemed very well made for what it was made to do. It seemed to present a barrier block to what lay behind it, a great wall if you will and yet it wasn't over done or opulent in distaste.

'Must be that Northern Spirit' I thought as we approached the gate and waited to be addressed.

"Who approaches Ironrath! Speak and be heard!" A voice roared from the top of a tower of some sort, with a sound authority.

"My good ser, I am Clegor, from a village 2 days ride from here on the border of Forrester Land, and we were attacked by some Whitehill men and we brought 2 of them here, to see them punished for what they did to our village and we seek justice from Lord Forrester as he is our protector, is he not my good ser?" I was impressed how Clegor spoke with certainty, he had my vote if I must say. I looked up and could see the man who spoke talking to another next to him and that man ran off and soon he returned our call.

"Enter and be welcome, we shall see what you have to say and see what is to be done, Welcome to Ironrath my good folk and be safe within these walls. Open the Gates!" He yelled at others and within a minute, the gates before us started to lift and we soon slowly entered the castle proper.

The gate and courtyard were impressive for sure to my eyes, but knowing this was a lesser house lord.. I was curious on what other castles would look like and could only imagine, seeing as the one before me seemed very mighty indeed.

We stopped midway into the courtyard and soldiers started to surround us and the man from the tower came before us and took charge on what to do.

"I'm Ser Roland Degore, Master at arm's here at Ironrath, tell me what happened exactly and I shall relay what you say to my Lord Forrester and see what is to be done next."

Still sitting atop the cart, Clegor began to explain, while I was sitting in the back with the two men.

"Ser, like I said, my small town, more like a village or hamlet, we were minding ourselves, when some soldiers came, they demanding tax payments and treating us rough and we knew this wasn't proper Forrester men, they was Whitehill men, trying to force us to give payment beyond our means and if we didn't give what gold or silver we had, they was starting to threaten beatings or worse milord, taking our wives or other women folk, daughters, neighbors, all that sort.. we don't have many men for battle so we were at their mercy..." Clegor ranted on in an emotional speech. Half afraid of telling the truth but also half wanting to be heard and believed.

"I see, and how did you manage to capture these two men here whom you speak of doing these alarming events, it sounds to be like your village doesn't have many men to protect yourselves from proper soldiers..How did you go about bringing them here for Lord's Justice my good man?" Ser Royland spoke to Clegor and eyeing both his wife and daughter.  
"Who are your companions here as well?" he asked.

"Good Ser, this is my wife Martha, and me daughter Arra, they was there and witnessed it all. And How we was able to bring these two men to you, tied up in the back of the cart, was from the help and our savior, this man Ser Ethras. He saved us all and after defeating all the men there, asked for our help to bring them to the Lord's Justice and help him arrive here." Clegor spoke and as Ser Royland looked upon me, I rose up and gave a courteous bow and wave from my arm with proper etiquette that had been drilled into me for many years.

Ser Royland studied me for a few moments, looking up and down, no doubt looking for a threat to his domain to protect, and started to walk around the cart to the back to view the men tied up and went to pull the sacks from off their head we had placed there to keep them under control.

"You what, you did this did ya?" he said more then he asked. I bowed my head in acceptance.

"I did good Ser yes, I could not let the bad deeds they were committing to keep going, my code forbids it Ser. And I wish so speak and explain myself to your Lord, so I can make sure the proper justice and punishment is carried out to these men and to help those they wronged. If I might humbly make that request from you Ser." He looked at me again, I assumed at my hair and features, seemingly out of place in this region and gruffed harshly.

"What exactly is your name and what's your purpose in the North? You are very foreign and assume far from home I'd wager" he said and he waited for me to answer.

" My name is Ethras Maxon, Knight of the Jedi Order Ser, from beyond what you think are Eastern lands, I'm arrived here most unexpectedly and while looking for assistance, came upon Clegor's Village and, the rest has been said." I spoke clearly and firm. I had to not reveal too much, to make sure I wouldn't expose this world to the larger galaxy that they were far from even being able to adapt to.

He listened to me with a sense of disbelief, huffed out of disdain but spoke back to Clegor and I at once, "Alright, you four come with me, to see our Lord, my men will watch over these two until we figure out whats to be done. Hand over any weapons you have, Ser _Ethras of the Jedi Order"_... he mocked my titled as he spoke, to be expected I'm sure, after I gather a rather hasty back history of this world's culture and ways; "and you shall be given admittance and see our Lord. Make no mistake, we do not take kindly to strangers here in the North, and knight or not, you make a wrong move, you shall pay, so be warned." He roughly said as I handed over the sword and dagger I took from the men I had killed.

"Of course Ser Royland, I would never have thought otherwise" I smiled back at him as I bowed and once a guard checked me over, and nodded back to Ser Royland, he walked forward and we all followed. A number of guards following us, while others remained by the cart with the two Whitehill soldiers still tied up and looking scared.

We all walked up a pathway that took us to the main keep I assumed, we passed smaller buildings that were in various activities that were essential I'm sure to the upkeep of the castle. Rising up stairs we were told to remain, whilst Ser Royland passed through giant strong darkened doors. I looked around taking in the sights of this castle keep and I was impressed, it was very practical, nothing too overdone, seemed very simply yet elegant in a way. Wood was everywhere mixed with stone and rock and I wondered why so much wood was use when it seemed easily stone would be better. The small valley this castle was in, seemed to harbor a natural defense and also tie the castle into the valley and marry them together so they worked well.

I saw several cloth looking banners with a white tree against a dark background hanging throughout the courtyard and assumed this had a meaning to this castle. I had so much to learn and was excited about this new culture around me but I would have to tread lightly to not ask too much, seeing as I had to play a role of a foreigner but still knowing this worlds basic customs and general knowledge.

I asked Clegor, " So what do you think will happen Clegor, will I be believed or punished by your Lord?"

"Oh no good Ser, Lord Forrester is mighta fair and firm in his Rulins', he's been a good Lord to us all and helping throughout the years, he keeps his word, and he's a good Northman and we all feel good to what he does and says." He replied rather quickly and in a most impressive loyal tone. My hopes grew a bit with what this meeting would end up with. I did not want to have to fight my way out of this situation and use my powers so freely trying to save myself.

Moments later Ser Royland came out and he beckoned us to follow him and enter through the doors, and we walked slowly with guards keeping pace around us. Waiting for us at the end of a small to modest sized hall, at the end was a raised platform that had chairs and a table but in front of that all was a taller chair setup to look out towards us. Sitting there was a very stern looking man in leathers sat before us and beside him were an older woman and a man with plain looking clothes looking down at us. Behind them was an man in a long grey robe and a chain around his neck most curiously.

Clegor took a step forward and went down to his knee and spoke first, "Lord Forrester, thank you for seeing us I don' want to cause any worry but we had to see you mi'lord". He spoke quickly and softly with a bit of fear.

Lord Forrester studied him for a moment, looked over to me, then to Clegor's family then back to Clegor and he stood up and raised his hands in an welcoming manner.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I am here to hear all of mine under my protection so think nothing of it. Now Ser Royland has told me what has happened but I would like to hear how you speak of what occurred and I shall decide on what needs to be done." He Spoke honestly with a gentle tone.

Clegor started speaking of what he saw and went through the events which happened, Lord Forrester nodded along with Clegor, he asked minor questions here and there to specify cetain details and when all done he thanked him, and he started conversing quietly with the people beside him as Clegor stepped back and looked towards me then went to his wifes side and put his arm on his daughters shoulder and gave her a small kiss on the head. After a few moments Lord Gregor stopped talking to his advisors and looked back towards us all.

"Very troubling things you describe my good man, and commendable for you to risk all to capture these men and bring them here for fair justice, but I must ask, who is your companion beside you that I do not recognize origins from up north." He asked as his voice went from appreciation to very firm while looking directly at me.

Clegor started to be a little fearful and start to stammer, "...my..my..lor..this is.."

"No it's just fine Clegor, I can explain all to Lord Forrester here, no need to be nervous on my account" I told him gently. I stepped forward and held my hands up in deference and spoke calmly.

" My Lord Forrester, my name is Ethras Maxon, Knight of the Jedi Order, I came upon Clegor's village by chance, whilst trying to seek shelter and help, because I became stranded on this land while traveling from a far, from the lands you know as Essos, but very, very far east of what you may of heard of. While seeking help, I saw what was occurring at the village and could not let such grave sins occur and had to try to help and when the situation was not appearing to solve itself in a more gentle manner.. I had to take certain steps.. aggressive negotiations one might say.. to save lives as it were." I explained calmly while everyone in the hall looked at me, very judgingly I might add, but I had expected that.

"I see Ser Ethras, but is attacking and killing several men brutally what you would call a negotiation? Is that the way of this Order you are a part of I wonder? Jedi you say?" While he leaned forward towards me.

Lord Forrester asked with a bit of slight and annoyance. I noticed that Ser Royland and two other guards were close behind me waiting for an order I'm sure from their Lord.

"Lord Forrester, if it pleases you, might I ask a question of you.." I spoke gently. He nodded yes.

"If a man see injustice occurring in front of him and when outnumbered, what many choices does a man have to try to help and fix what injustice is before him.. should I just run away to find help? I'm not a man from this region, I would not know where to go.. should I just watch and let a massacre occur with no hesitation? Could I attempt to try a diplomatic approach and test my luck on what such foul men might do or not? Or simply use an overwhelming amount of force, which yes did include some deaths, but saved many a towns folk, which I'm sure would had suffered many more times than the pain I inflicted. What is the right answer to do I ask anyone here?" I let my statement hang in the air and no one said a thing for a few moments, some of the advisors next to Forrester were looking back and forth amongst themselves. Lord Forrester kept his piercing eyes on me never letting them drift.

"My Lord, I choose to go a middle ground, I gave these men the opportunity to turn around and go back to their own keep, leave these poor villagers alone and be gone.. yet they did not. They chose to stay and well.. at that point, they had only one thing in their mind to do, kill me and continue on in what would be I'm sure at best, a few broken men, and stores looted... at worst, men killed, homes burnt.. and I do not want to fathom what would happen to any women.."

I spoke softly and the women next to Lord Forrester gasped and held her breath while trying to keep calm, and Lord Forrester looked to her and held her hand and gave her a reassuring gaze and squeeze of her hand. He turned back to me and nodded for me to continue.

"So my Lord, I chose diplomacy first, then when that was denied, I struck hard and fast so to limit the amount of damage, to myself, the villagers, and even yes the bandits, I am not savage, I have a code, and there is a difference between defense and outright malice and butchery or murder. So yes, the ones that attacked me first, I struck back harder and made sure they would not be a threat, and after all was done, only two were left alive, the more weaker ones, the followers I'm sure. Not a real threat once left alone. But my Lord, I am but a visitor here on your lands, I do not mean to invade and I will gladly seek any justice you would condemn as long as I can be given a fair hearing to such crimes, if any I have committed. I am to say a little lacking on the rule here in these kingdoms, so I humbly ask my forgiveness if I have overstepped my bounds my good Lord." I spoke whilst I Kneeled down on one knee and tilted my head low with my hands held forward to the ground and waited to hear what would happen.

I waited several moments and could barely hear a whisper within the hall, I closed my eyes and calmed myself and felt within The Force and felt several different emotions within the room. There was fear, anger, disdain, wonder and a bit of happiness and what I felt would be approval. It was hard to gauge who was thinking what at this time since so many people were around me and I was trying to contain myself. Finally after a bit I heard a loud choked laugh and I raised my head to see Lord Forrester stand up from his chair and rise his hands forward.

"Well.. I've never heard a more faithfully straight answer from someone, especially someone claiming to be a knight from a far away land, to be so ready to answer to a crime he may or may not think he committed, yet in trying to save lives he did such actions with a certain restrained thought and level of measure. What do you think Ser Royland, is this action he speaks of seem worthy of a Knights status to protect?" Lord Forrester spoke over my shoulder.

"I could not say I have heard of this Order he speaks of my Lord, but claiming to be a Knight and in doing so, defends the weak, a village under pillage and saving our own kind at his own risk while being alone, aye, I would believe him Sire. I wouldn't give him free reign of the castle no, but I would not condemn him ,especially with what these townsfolk have said and spoke true which I believe. I'm in no doubt here my Lord." Ser Royland spoke gruffly but with a truthful manner.

Lord Forrester looked to a man over his shoulder that had chains around his neck.

"Maester Ortengryn, this far off eastern land.. this Jedi Order he speaks of, have you pray tell heard any of it in your studies or any references at the Citidal in any of your learning throughout your training?" Maester Ortengryn stepped forward and spoke.

"My Lord, I have not had any knowledge or references to this Order that has been spoken of, but I will say, The Citidal as vast as it is and after numerous generations of recording and teachings, we still do not know all of the histories that are beyond our reach here in Westeros. That he has said, this Knight Ethras, being from beyond the far east, I would have to contact the Citidal and specifically ask for answered on these questions, especially since the vast distance involved from us here in Westeros and Essos.. we unfortunately in the Citidal have not been able to record every Religion, Order, and Sect that might exist. While I cannot confirm of what has been spoken, I cannot either deny it as well. But to announce one's self as a Knight in any form has certain expectations and standards I would assume in any culture from here to the Wall to Dorne and beyond the eastern shores of Essos my lord." The Maester spoke while looking at Lord Forrester but turning to me with a look of wonder and curiosity.

Lord Forrester stood thinking for a moment , turned to the women next to him, which I gathered was his wife, and she gave him the smallest of nods, and he looked back towards our party, Clegor, his family and I and spoke.

"I shall write ravens to Whitehill and seek answers and justice to what has occurred, until then I will bid you all to be guest here until we can sort all of this out, and if needed go to Wintefell for bigger judgment should nothing be gained between House Whitehill and House Forrester. In the mean while, you shall be our guest here, and be treated with all due and safety while we handle this issue, bring forward bread and salt and we will see rooms are available to you all. If you need anything, ask it and I will see what can be done." He said firmly. Soon a servant came forward with a small tray that had small bit of bread with a bit of salt and I observed Clegor and his family take a small bit of bread and dipped it into the salt and consumed it. The servant came to me and I repeated the process.

"My lord, if it wouldn't be trouble, could someone be sent back to Clegor's village to inform them what has occurred and to make them be away the steps for justice being done and perhaps act as a measure of small guard, should anyone else seeking ill manners come around and harass them while we are here waiting for any judgment?" I spoke reserved hoping no other harm would be down to Clegor's poor village.

Lord Forrester looked down at me with a nodding gaze and spoke, " Of course, a sound idea, we must also secure our borders from any further invaders. Ser Royland, assemble a small party of 30 men to ride out with some supplies to help the village and also protect it while we deal with what is to come. Select a trusted man to lead it in your stead. I will need your consul while we deal with is what to come. Remind them they are just to be a defensive force, nothing more, no wandering over any borders than ours and to be courteous to the villagers and help them rebuild anything broken down."

"Right my Lord I will assemble them now, leave it to me." He turned around and left the hall, and I turned back to see Lord Forrester walk down from his seat to stand before me, I kneeled again before him.

I felt a sense through the Force that he had an approval of what I had done mixed with a questioning manner of just who I was. To be understandable, but I had to play the role I was going with.

"Please stand good Ser Ethras, no need for formalities more than needed, we are a different breed here in the North, no need for those useless extreme southern ways." He chuckled as I stood back up. I looked behind me to see Clegor and his family led away to rooms no doubt while we enjoyed our visit here.

"I must say my Lord I am a bit of touch with your ways here, so I do apologize if I might seem lost. I do promise it's by no means with disrespect or malice." I answered back with a bit of humbleness and shyness as he seemed a man of many battles to his name.

He laughed at me with a straight forwardness, " No worries my good Knight, we are a bit more simple up here in the North, we do as we say and hold to it. None of that false talk that happens in the south. Although I would like to know, I am a bit curious, when did you get your Knighthood and who knighted you? Tis a valiant goal to be knighted, in the South so much, but in the North it's a very rare thing to have." He spoke with such a casual manner that seemed true, I could not lie to him and I spoke truthfully.

"My Lord, I was knighted but a year ago, after having trained and serving many years under my former master. It was something I had been training from since I was born, so I have barely begun my travels as a Knight but I still hold true to what I was taught and trained to hold dearest and be truthful to our own ideals." I responded to him while looking at him. I seemed to have grown several feet while I explained myself and I felt that he knew how sincere I was and how I felt about myself.

He looked at me with a slight grin and gave me a shake of the head, "Good lad, that's a noble way to say how it is to be a Knight, aye, not but a better answer to be heard! Ha! We will have a good meal tonight, between my family and all of you, the villages included, to show good faith for our townsfolk and wayward traveler!" He laughed loudly and gave me a good shoulder shake and spoke back to the people behind him. After a few moments of him talking I had to interrupt him softly to ask him of something.

"Excuse my Lord, but is there a place of quiet I might go to just be alone and relax amongst myself and be at ease for a few moments with all this excitement occurring?"

"Yes...yes of course, it's been a long trip for you and the villagers I'm sure, I'll have someone show you to what we consider our God's Wood and then to your room in preparation for the feast later tonight."

He spoke to someone next to him and a man came before me and introduce himself to me.

"Hello good Ser Ethras, I am Duncan, Castellan here in Ironrath, I will show you to our God's Wood and leave an attendant to show you to your room after. If you will follow me." He said and I nodded and followed him as he walked out of the main hall and throughout the hallways and corridors.

We walked out an entrance different from where we entered the hall and we were out on the backside and after walking through several different areas we went through a back gate and we were met with a forest in front of us and after a several minute walk we came upon a huge tree that was slightly white but taller than anything I had seen in any world and Duncan spoke to me.  
"This isn't a proper God's Woods, no Weirwood tree here but this is what Forrester's have been coming to for generations upon generations.. So it does a proper good work for being close to the old gods. Nothing wrong with that. The guard will be away but close enough, so mind yourself but you will be safe. When you done just go to him and he will bring you back and we can get you to your room in time for dinner. I will leave ya now."

He gave me a slight nod and walked back towards the castle proper and soon I was left alone and heard just silence and the sound of the woods around me. There was a guard about 100 yards away just standing about to make sure I was staying here. Nothing to be so worried about. I stood before a giant tree that looked like the tree on all the banners that hung around the castle and I felt this was a very important symbol and part of their culture. This was as good as it would get. So I approached the tree and within an arms length away I knelt, started to meditate and just try to listen to the Force and see if it would call to me. I did not know this world but I did not give up on the Force, it had a purpose in everything. After a few minutes, I felt it, the Force.. it was calling to me. Giving me clues, telling me I was not alone and I had some help. I was given vague clues that did not seem to make sense but I tried to remember them as best as I could. I finally felt awakened and took a deep breath and woke up so to speak from my meditation and shook my head a little and opened my eyes and took in the full sight of the tree in front of me and as I started to stand up I heard a voice.

"Your awake Ser Knight", said a soft voice.

I froze a bit and finally started to turn around slowly while I rose up and behind me by a few feet was a shorter girl than me that had dark brown hair loosely hanging down and pale skin with large soft green eyes looking at me.

"I'm sorry my lady, I was resting here just relaxing in the silence of the trees.. I didn't know I was taking this space up from you." I said to her softly, trying not to stare at her eyes.

She looked with a slight amusement but said nothing to that.

"No worry Ser, it's an open space here, no need for concern, I was just curious at how long you could stay kneeing down as you did." She spoke.

"Pray tell my Lady, how long was I here for?" I felt through the Force that she was in a very happy mood. Non threatening at all from my point of view.

"Why you have been here for... I dare say 2 hours at the least, my father had informed me that a man, a Knight from another land was visiting our Ironwood space that we frequent as one would an God's Wood and I was curious and just had to see who that was. Had I known I would be waiting 2 hours from that person to wake, I don't know if I would have stayed as long." She laughed quietly as I tried not to blush from her admonishment.

"I am truly sorry my Lady that you were kept waiting, you see, once I go to relax and collect my thoughts, I always seem to lose a bit of myself as I am in a state of thoughtfulness and collectiveness. My apologies if I have kept you from your place of being." I said with as much humility as I could while I bowed down towards her.

She giggled softly and spoke back, " Oh my no need for such formality here my good Ser. I understand one's need to be away from the noise of all and be at peace with only their own mind to think of. I was just curious at how long it would take you. But thankfully it wasn't too long, for our feast tonight will be soon to be sure." As she gave me a slight smirk.

"Well then I bid my apologies and be away so I can prepare for this family feast, I cannot be rude top your Lord Father and show up late and also dirty from the long road we had to endure. I shall have to go and prepare my Lady. I do hope you understand." I said with humbly.

"A wise decision Ser Knight, the guard will show you to your room and you can prepare, it will allow me a small time to give a prayer or two as well. And I Shall see you later at the feast as well. I will bid you till later Knight of the Jedi Order." She spoke and I rose my eyes up in wonder, word must travel fast here in this land. I started to walk away but before I was far enough i turned around and asked, " Excuse me, My Lady, may I have your name?"

I waited for a response as she was already kneeled down before the tree. She half turned her body and I could see a slight smile upon her face.

"My name is Mira Forrester, 1st born daughter of Gregor Forrester, Lord of Ironrath. Have a good night good Ser." She turned back around to the trees and I walked away back to the castle with a feeling I had not felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling refreshed after a hot bath, and given a change of clothes, I made my way back down to the main hall for dinner and was curious on what dinner would entail. Hopefully not to many questions would be asked of me, but knowing these people I did not put up my hopes to that. I was a mystery and foreign, so that alone grew curiosity and questioning. I was escorted by my guard and upon entering the hall, I was slightly hesitant at all before me. It was a lively dinner occurring, almost a celebration but limited and subdued.

Tables were arranged up and down the hall facing each other with room to walk down the middle and at the end of the hall was the main table where Lord Forrester and his family and close house staff sat upon looking down at us.

I walked forward and looking down the middle of the hall found a spot to sit and started walking towards it, but when I was going to sit down I was called at.

"Ser Ethras, please do sit up here with us, you're a special guest for this feast tonight!" Lord Forrester spoke loudly and I heard many "yays" and approval remakes from others at the feast.

"Of course my Lord, I would be honored". I replied back as I walked up to the front table and after looking found a seat a few down from the Lord and just by luck, was next to Mira. She looked up at me as I made my way to sit down and gave a small smile and said "Hello Ser Ethras".

"Hello my Lady" I replied back and sat down and was served some warm stew with bread and cheese and was asked what I wanted to drink. After given a few choices I settled on a cup of water and some drink called an ale that was apparently a Northern treat. I took a test smell of the ale and it had a hearty aroma to it, so I took a drink and after swallowing, coughed a bit at the strength of the ale. A heard a few chuckles around me as I tried to recompose and turned to my host, " My Lord I must say this is a strong ale for a proper Northerner, I don't know if I can be worthy of it" I replied with a laugh.

"Oh aye Ser, it is a proper Northern drink. Worthy for a man with blood from the First Men and follower of the Old Gods, none of that southern piss they try to pass off as a good ale. This will make you a proper warrior and survive any harsh winter we have up here." He laughed back at me and those around us joined in laughing, nothing harsh but a good whole hearted laugh I found to be welcoming.

After resuming eating and taking more drinks of this ale and learning to drink it without cause harm, I found myself much warmer and in lighter spirits. By the force, I was getting my way to being drunk. I drank some water in-between my food to stay somewhat thoughtful and not succumb to the Ale. Soon the questions started towards me and I had to concentrate to say proper answers that didn't sound to strange and maintain a proper attitude and respect for what this planet had to know and not know of where I really was from.

"Ser Ethras, I'm curious on this Order of the Jedi you speak of, I've never heard of it and was curious about its origins and how it came to be and why I have never heard of it.", a younger man next to Lord Gregor asked me.

"I'm sorry my lord.. what is your name might I ask?" I said towards him. He gave a apologetic nod to me and said," I'm sorry my name is Rodrik Forrester, heir and first born son of my father Lord Gregor."

"Oh yes my apologies, I have not gone around introducing myself to the entire household, I'm sorry for my lapse in decorum." I said to him with a bow while I was looking towards the rest of the family.

"Might I know the rest of the family here before I explain my Order's purpose and how have come upon your lands? I Must not forget my manners after all", I said gently. While nodding to the rest of the family sitting down.

"Of course, of course, what was I thinking" Lord Gregor replied.  
"This is my wife, Lady Elissa, from the House Branfield from south below the neck. Next is my eldest son and heir, Rodrik, quite skilled with the sword and will be a proper Lord to follow after me one day." He spoke of his wife next to him and a younger version of himself on his other side from his Lady Wife. I nodded and smiled back at each person as Lord Gregor introduced them to me.

"This is my eldest daughter Mira, quite a proper Lady in waiting to be sure, she is to be warded in the future to a great Southern house at the end of the year, show the southerners what a great class of Ladies we have here in the North." He spoke of Mira with great pride, who was trying not to blush, she was keeping her head down a bit and continued sipping her drink in hand. She seemed to be a bit humbled in my mind from what her father was singing her praises. Interesting indeed, seemed a bit different from the young woman I had met earlier. I was taken out of my thoughts as Lord Gregor continued on.

"Here are my twins, Ethan and Talia, both very talented in music and books skills, a treasure upon our house, and last is my youngest, Ryon, quite energetic and a future house warrior I would say! haha!" Gregor explained pointing at the three youngest Forresters towards the end of the table, they all seemed at ease and a bit relaxed from being introduced. I'm sure they had been introduced to many visitors in the past.

"A pleasure to meet all of you and to be hosted in your keep here" I said to all that I was introduced to.

"Ser Ethras, I'm curious if you would be up for a spar tomorrow in the training yard, you not being from the North, I would be very interested in seeing other fighting forms and what there is to offer from afar in terms of fighting." Rodrik asked to me while drinking from his cup.

"I would be happy to spar with your my good Lord. I'm always up to test myself with new challenges and see what more I can learn. There is never enough one can try to experience." I responded back at him and he seemed quite eager and excited for the next day. After that everyone went back to eating and having tiny conversations between themselves.

I was finishing up my stew when Mira turned towards me and asked what I had been expecting all evening. "So Ser Ethras, what exactly is the Jedi Order that you and apart of? I've read a few books here and there and while I can't say I am very learned upon everything out there in the world, I dare say I have not heard of this order.." She asked and left with a hanging question that only I could answer. Conversations and chatter started to quiet down as everyone in the hall wished to hear what I would say to the question.

"Oh yes, I have been waiting to properly explain myself and how I came be to a Knight of the Jedi Order, or Jedi Knight as I would say. Well, a simple way to say is, where I come from my Order has people that will go forth and find new potential recruits and if they feel that the person in question could have a future benefit to the order, a recruit will be taken into training and begin the 'Path of the Jedi' as they say. It's quite an honor to those chosen and when we attain our Knighthood, we go forth and maintain the peace, learn martial arms to help uphold our Laws and try to bring the Light to the darkest places of the land to help peace prosper." I spoke clearly as I heard my voice echo slightly around the hall chamber as everyone was listening to me intently.

"That sounds like a prideful path to fulfill and maintain order as a proper Knight should." Lord Gregor said after a pause of silence from everyone. I heard a few murmurs of "Aye aye!" from the rest of the hall.

"Yes my Lord Husband, it sounds like a noble endeavor to do so and maintain peace and help out the common good. I would ask you good Ser, what does your family feel of this, how long have you been training and when did you gain your Knighthood if I might ask?" Lady Elissa responded to her husband and started talking to me while maintaining a strong presence towards me. From what I learned about the customs here, I would have to tread carefully trying to explain how the Jedi were and operated.

"My training has been extensive to say the least, since I was a Youngling... what we call our young children in training, I have been taught and schooled to learns the ways of what my Order calls for. I've had many years of training and just within the last year gained my Knighthood and attained the rank of Jedi Knight from within my Order." I said firmly with a praise and feeling of accomplishment. Everyone one me looked and talked softly to each other trying to gauge what I was meaning.

Mira looked towards me after a bit and asked what I knew someone would ask and everyone would not like to hear the answer to. "That sounds wonderful my good Ser Knight, what does your family feel after you attained your rank. ?" she spoke with a soft gently feel that quite honestly I was feeling affected that I knew shouldn't be happening. With a soft blush I answered back.

I stood up and looked towards the table I was sitting at and looking towards the Forrester family and attendants, I spoke with a slight hesitation.

"I'm afraid, I don't know my parents at all.. I have their name you see.. but how our Order works is.. when a child is found to be worthy of being a potential Jedi Knight, we are given to the Order, so they can raise us and we can learn the ways without any outside influence that could potential stop our wayward traits or ways of maintaining the peace without certain emotions. So to be given the gift of a Knighthood within the Jedi Order, we forsake any family namesake, titles, or anything that would to say, take away from our true purpose.. so I do not know my parents, their names, their opinions, I cannot really recall how they look or act.. but I know that they gave me to the Order for a better life and they accepted that it would be a better life than if I had stayed with them." After I spoke this, I heard silence.. from the entire hall, all the family before me was shocked and looking towards Lord Gregor and his wife, they had open mouths of confusion, several gasp and I had seen this before but I do not know what this was a situation that affected me more. The children of Lord Gregor ranged from the same as their parents, to the younger children that didn't know exactly what I was explaining. But after a long silence I heard a response to what I had said.

"At what age did you join the Jedi Order Ser Ethras?!" Lady Elissa said with a heightened emotion to her voice.

"I was given over to my order when I was 1 Year old my Lady. I know it sounds harsh but its considered an honor to be selected and I do not harbor any bad feelings to my parents. It was meant to be, the Force willed it". After I said those words I automatically winced, as I accidently said something to which I knew they would not understand.

"What is this Force you speak of Ser Ethras?" Lord Gregor asked trying to comprehend what I said.

Taking a deep breath and channeling my emotions along with focusing on what to say correctly, I spoke...

"To be short my Lord, The Force is what we believe as Jedi.. it's our way of life, our spirit and what guides us in everyday life and decisions." I replied back. I heard soft discussions and what I'm sure would be debates that I know would take many more talks to get through.

"My lord I'm feeling a bit tired after the long day I feel I should be heading in to rest for the night if that is okay with you, with your permission." I asked softly while I drained my cup of water.

Ser Gregor looked at me, then to his wife then after receiving a nod and soft smile, he turned back to me, "Yes of course Ser Ethras, it has been a long day. Tis no trouble for an early night. Have a good rest, I only request to have a meeting in my solar in the next day to help clarify what has been said today." He said while he motioned for a servant to lead me back to my guest room for my stay here.

"I'm looking forward to discussing more of my reason to be here my Lord and help any future questions you have. And perhaps it will make more sense in a smaller audience as well." I said as I bowed to him and his wife, walked from the table with a certain nervous feeling.. and few feet from the table I turned back towards it and said, " My lords and ladies, a pleasure meeting you, good night". The Forrester family children smiled and chuckled back at me, all except Mira who kept a straight face and seemed to be thinking something over in her mind. I could sense it from her. She projected a sense or wonderment and confusion to what was before her. I did not know what to think about it but I let it go. I arrived at my room and settled into bed, hoping tomorrow would be better and was trying to subdue a dread, as if I accidently set a benign, neutral world down the path of being involved into a Galaxy wide war that they could not have any understanding of.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello All! so after a mention, I edited a typo error on an House name and reuploaded the corrected chapters, and added in this edit on Ch.8 to explain, in case any extra alerts go out. As with everyone reading along, do leave any comments or critiques if you have any questions or concerns, I try to keep my errors to a minimum but it happens...I'm trying to get more future chapters uploaded quicker than before so with that, please be patient but thanks for staying along!**

I slept throughout the night fairly well, I knew more questions would be asked of me and towards early morning I felt a restlessness that stopped me from trying to sleep more and I just stopped trying and got up and dressed and readied myself for the day.

It was still quite early in the morning, dawn was at least an hour away if I had to guess, so not wanting to bother anyone or disturb the house servants, I went to the one place I knew would not really be occupied and I could meditate without disruption. Outside was quite crisp with a slight morning freeze and fog that hung in the air, this is Northern climate I had heard of I reckoned. Walking towards the Godswood I was contemplative. From hearing the tales of the North, I couldn't imagine a full on winter that it was known for. Reminded me of a few Ice planets I had learned about from my studies at the Jedi Temple. Or even when I went to Ilum, the Ice planet, to complete my lightsaber and be one step closer to attaining my Jedi Knighthood. But one trip to Ilum hardly seemed to compare to living amongst the Snow and Ice for generations as these Northerners do. Such a harsh climate, no wonder the people here seem straight to the point, a bit rigid, harsh one might say but I wouldn't consider it a bad thing. Without doubt a very tough, hearty sort of people that are gentle with their friends, and unforgiving with their enemies. They reminded me a bit like Wookiees are, imposing, a bit scary, very vocal, yet if you appreciate and learn how they are, they will move mountains for you and be by your side. I chuckled a bit at that last revelation and settled down to sit and meditate in front of the Godswood spot that I was at yesterday and placed my sword in front of me and placed my hands in my lap and started to calm my breathing and settle into my meditative state I had learned many years ago. It seems I feel settled and in tune with the Force here in this grove amongst what they call the Godswood. Some type of pull was in effect and I could feel it towards me, just a bare enough, notice, a call you could say, that grabbed my attention. I wish Master Del Masona was here, he was always an excellent interpreter to what the Force spoke of and especially when it seemed questionable and a bit wild when it appeared. I would just have to make due and try to interpret what I was sensing. I was still young and very new to being a Jedi Knight, after all these years it seemed funny, I had so much to learn about the finer points of my Order. But time will help, but sadly in what I was going through now, I was at a disadvantage. Yet I will carry on, there is no other way for me to go. After I start to settle down and sort of wake from my meditation, I stand up, do a quick arm back stretch and reach down to grab my sword while I pull it from its scabbard. I lift it in front of me and examine it in the dawn light, it was a short sword, nothing close to what a lightsaber would be. The weight was all off, this was forward tip heavy, where as a lightsaber was just hilt weighted, being as the blade from a lightsaber had no real weight. But after training all my life in weapons, it was easy to compensate and I could make do with this sword.

I gave the short sword a few lazy swings back and forth, just getting use to how it felt and swung as I tried out different strokes and swings to see the balance and feel how the sword cut the air. Yes, a proper simple sword, nothing to elegant or refined, but it would do. Maybe if I talked to the master at arms here I could find another sword more suited to my use, with my lightsaber training. I started slow slashes through the air and went into a light Form 1 mode of moves to start with, using all the basic moves I had learned from my youngling days. I went through my routines alternating which hand I held the sword in and soon was picking up speed with my swings and slashes and starting to breath harder as I switched from Form 1 to my favored style Form 3. After having to deal with blaster fire and numerous opponents in front of me and after trying some other forms, I committed myself to Form 3 and strived to master it such as some of the other Great Jedi masters I had seen and heard of. Continuing to let the Force flow through me I was spinning around and attacking my imaginary enemies as I kept up my attack and defense towards what I would feel be set at me and when I felt I had done enough I ended with one last jump with a downward strike at a enemy in front of me and knelt down to me knees panting and catching my breath. After a few moments I stood back up, took in a deep breath and stretched my back from all the movement I had been doing and put my sword back in its scabbard and right as I finished that I heard a sound behind me.

"Quite an interesting display you have good Ser Jedi Knight" A quiet voice cut through the silence of the Godswood.

I turned around in a bit of shock, I had not felt anyone around me through the Force when I was very adept at sensing others approaching me even with my back turned. There at the edge of where the Godswood started was Lady Mira looking at me with a bit of awe and curiosity. I focused my inner feelings and felt that she was feeling questioning and a bit of confusion at what she had just saw.

"Lady Mira, what a surprise, I would not have expected you to be up so early and out here at this time. I'm sorry I was not able to recognize you properly while I was in my state of meditation and self training to center myself. How long have you been watching me might I ask?" I enquired while I stepped a few paces towards her and knelt down to grab some water I brought along with me while I drank a few gulps from it.

She looked at me with a certain sense of shock and wonder, I'm sure she was attempting to process what she say before she answered me.

"Not that long Ser Jedi Knight, I was awake early and I usually come here to do my morning prayers and I found you here, doing what you said, yours sword drills or practice whatnot..But I can say, I have never seen anyone move such as you did just now, that sword way of fighting to me, as little as I know, it's quite different and very foreign to me. Is this how all Jedi Knights, as you say, is this how they all perform and are with a sword?" she spoke while walking a few steps towards me while keeping her eyes looking straight at me. I couldn't help but not keep looking back towards her, it was very new to me. She had a echo in the Force that I could not identify, she seemed to be able to somehow have a slight block as it was to showing what emotions she was sending off into the world. Most likely why I could not sense her presence until she announced herself.

"It is one of many forms that we train with during our time as learners and younglings. We learn a few basic forms as we start to train and from then on as we age, each future knight will start to develop a preference to his own style, usually taking direction from each master that guides a student on their way. My own Master was very gifted at the sword and taught me much, I use some of his ways and I mix them with what I feel would be my own way of fighting with a sword. This is how our order does, how we stay connected to the past, our ancient ways and yet learn and grow to find new ways." I replied to her as I stood before her.

"Very interesting indeed, it seems you have been well taught, and may I ask where you Master is now? What did he say to you going off on your travels to here in Westeros?" She asked me gently.

I looked down at my feet, trying not to feel the emotion I had been trained to suppress and remain passive and within the Force, I looked back towards Mira and softly responded to her.

"My former Master Del Desona fell while in battle very recently, he was very wise and beyond his years in skill and knowledge, I learned very much from him. He would be proud of my travels, as that is what we Jedi do, we go forth, protect and keep the peace. Granted you might not have heard of us, but we still have our path in life to perform." I said back to her.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that news about your former Master. Had he given the rank of Knighthood to you before he fell?" she asked with a bit of sorrow.

"No my Lady, that is not how we Jedi Knights gain our titles. One person cannot raise a learner to the rank of Knight. We have to go through years of training, and then years of close working with a Master, and when the time is felt right, we go through a series of test to see if we are worthy of being Knighted. Masters sometimes have their students with them for a decade before they are ever brought forth to be given the trials test. It varies from padawan and master, since all are different. Thankfully I did not have to wait as long as some others I had heard stories of." I chuckled a little as I answered her back.

"That seems very.. new and forward in ways of thinking. Here almost any Knight can make someone else of the same faith a knight. Some truly deserve it, as they have been training for years.. others sadly, can buy it or gain favor in ways and just be given the title without holding to the truths of the role of being a knight of the realm." She said softly.

"Yes, we have a council of Masters that evaluate us and decide should we be deemed worthy or not to attain our new rank. It can be frustrating sometimes I must admit, but it's our tradition and it works for us.. I think I have kept you long enough from your prayers Lady Mira, I shall leave you in peace, plus I have other things to attend to." I tell her as I slowly start to walk back towards the keep.

"Thank you for the demonstration good Ser Jedi Knight, we will talk again soon I hope." She spoke over her shoulder as she approached the trees and knelt down and began her prayers.

I looked at her for a few moments then began the walk back and going over what we had talked about for our short time, I had told her some things I wondered if I might had told anyone else about, especially my former Master. What would he say if he could see what was occurring to me on this foreign planet I wonder. I shake my head and give a short chuckle as I remembered old thoughts.

After I made my way back, I entered the main hall and had some food and made some conversation with some of the people around me, more really answering some questions about my travels and who I was and more random questions like that. My personal appearance was very noticed amongst them, with many question is a was from some family line called Targaryens, which founded and conquered their seven kingdoms and maintained a dynasty of sort for hundreds of years until they were overthrown, with the North's help. I calmly said no I was not from this family, that my "people" was from far from where any Targaryens ever lived and I just so happened to have appearances as they did. They seemed to accept this simple explanation and kept making jokes at my expense, but in a light manner which I felt was not malicious at all. I found myself to take a nice liking to their manner and style up here. These Northman people had a very friendly manner, as long as you did not try to force them to do something they did not want to, and had a fairly straightforward way of expressing themselves. They held nothing back and depending on the person, could vary on how.. boisterous they were. I found it all very entertaining and highly thrilling as it was new to me and no doubt made me want to write up about this discovery from this planet.. if I ever made it back to the Republic. I had always dreamed to have a paper written up of mine and added to the Archives and have future learners read about what I had experienced.

Putting aside my dreams of future works of history, I finished my meal and said byes to those around me and wandered around the castle just exploring and seeing as much as I could. I found my way outside and experienced the thrill of so many sounds and sights, as I could see the different areas around me, from the stables, to the smith, to where I eventually walked before, an area for formal arms training... which had men sparring against each other and I watched as man after man tried to best each other and Ser Degore was busy instructing and watching over the men as they were sparring around and yelling out commands or insults for those not paying attention to what he was trying to teach them. How these people trained was somewhat similar to Jedi, but a bit more harsh and real world in a way. I haven't seen any younger boys training as we would have back in the Order when we were but young younglings, but I would assume the gruffness would be less than what these full adult men were receiving currently. Hearing all the training sounds and viewing it brought slight smile to my face, reminding me of my days at the Temple and trying hard to impress future Masters to gain ones attention. I was brought out of my memories when I heard someone walk up towards me and announce themselves.

"Ah Ser Ethras, good morning, how was your night as our guest?" A young man asked as he walked up to me with another far younger boy behind him.

"It was very pleasant, quite a warm room and it helped very much after the travels I have been through. Umm Ser.." I asked hesitantly to the man before me not knowing his name.

"Oh my apologies, I forget my manners, I'm no knight, I am Rodrik Forrester, Heir of Ironrath and eldest son of my Lord Father, this is my younger brother Ethan here as well." He answered as he shook my hand and young Ethan shook as well though a bit timidly.

"Oh no worry at all my Lords, I am sorry I remember introductions yesterday but there were so many names and new people to remember... I am a bit out of depth around this region I'm afraid. I do apologize for this. I really only know so far of your Lord Father and some of his household staff and then your sister, Mira, but only do to running into her at your Godswood this morning by chance after my morning prayer. Other than that it has been a very new experience for me being in your Home and I have been very impressed and felt very relaxed and quite at ease here. This land seems very serene and calm.. almost at tune with my inner feelings if you will. I can only imagine how you how felt growing up here throughout the years." I said back to the Lords before me.

"No bad ill will at all Ser Jedi Knight, I am sure it happens when a person is in a new land and among people not known to them. So it is fine to be sure. You say you saw my dear sister this morning? That sounds about right, she was always early to rise and visit the Godswood to offer prayers before the day happened. Have you been enjoying watching the sparring that's been going on? We try to maintain a good garrison and keep up on training for our man at arms and all our household guards. We pride ourselves on being tough well disciplined Northern warriors that have the attitude and strength to back it up and all." Rodrik spoke back at me.

"Oh yes Lord Rodrik, it has been very impressive, your master at arms keeps quite a strong routine for the men and it shows. They seem very able and I would doubt to see them on the battle field with what they show." I replied back.

"How much training do you and your siblings have a day? I'm just curious as not being from here so it's interesting to me to see other ways of how people train from different regions."

"Oh we usually spend a few hours a day training with the Ser DeGore and other more advanced guards to keep us guessing and try harder. Between our other studies and chores, we try as much as we can daily training, it is definitely needed, we never know when we will be called upon for battle, especially with some of the known enemies we might have come at us. Would you care to try at a spar with me? I would be so interested in seeing another style of fighting from a Knight from far away, would be good practice." He asked me with a confidence while looking me right in the eyes. These Northern men were very confident and straightforward with their views and questions.

"I would be honored to spar my Lord, I have been a bit lost of practice lately with all my travels." I replied.

"Swell! We can grab some sparring swords and armor and have a round or two, I will tell Ser Degore!" Lord Rodrik said enthusiastically heading towards Ser Degore and I followed along. I would have to take it easy, I would think I would have a big advantage over the Heir, seeing as I Had the Force on my side, but I also did want to have a challenge as well, so I vowed to keep my senses low and just use my own martial training to keep me going.

Ser Degore grunted acknowledgment at Lord Rodrik's request at told us to get some weapons and armor from the armory next to the sparring yard and when I went there, Rodrik seemed to already have his preferred sword and started to put on armor and a shield that no doubt he used many times before. I went to the sword rack and searched for a sword I felt confident with and after testing out a few, I settled on a longer sword that I could use single or double handed and it had a wonderful balance that felt right with me. A servant or squire came forward with some armor and helmets and asked which I preferred and I thankfully turned him down saying it was not needed and he even asked if I wanted a shield if nothing else. Again I said no, it was not needed, and seeing his reaction was very comical to say the least. I knew my style already and knew it was not needed, but I'm sure it would turn attention to me here, seeing as these people favored more stronger armored approach to battle.

After selecting my practice sword and going back to the sparring yard, Ser Degore gave me a slight grimace, asking if I was not liking to any of the armor or arms they had.

"No Ser Degore, it looked all fine, but I am used to not having any armor and I shall be fine without it. Thank you though" I replied back.

"As you wish, but do realize you could get hurt and it won't do good on my watch having a guest be injured while sparring on my yard!" He spoke back harshly.

"Very much noted good Ser, but I acknowledge I won't blame or have anyone hold you at my expense, tis my own choice I say. This was how I was trained and it suits how I fight as the Jedi Knight as I am." I offered back to him so he wouldn't feel in trouble should I get hurt. As we got done talking Ser Rodrik walked out of the Armory in leather armor, with a quite formidable shield and sword and he seemed very prepared to spar. Once he saw me he did seem a bit confused and looked to Ser Degore, but Ser Degore merely shrugged back at him as if trying to explain.

"Ser Ethras, are you sure you don't need any armor or shield to be used? We have many kinds if you did not find any to suit you?" Lord Rodrik spoke to me.

"Oh I am perfectly fine my good Lord, no need to bother at all about me, this sword feel perfectly balanced, so it will be all I require." I said back very confidently. He looked up and down at me judging and testing me.

"A bastard sword is all you need good Ser? That's it?.. Well if you feel that is what you need, I will not say otherwise.. I wish you luck then." He replied while he looked me in the eyes with a very smug, confident look.

I flourished my sword in several waves around my body and ended with it forward defensive stance towards him and then gave him a traditional salute and went to a upper ready defensive stance above my head, in the style of Djem So, waiting for his move. With my one hand free pointing towards him, I smirked and replied, "Whenever you're ready Lord Rodrik."


	9. Chapter 9

Later in the evening at the main hall during supper, I was amongst some of the household staff at one of the lower tables dining and some of the men at arms and others were still exuberating over the spar that happened earlier in the day against me and Lord Rodrik. In what was the best out of 5 matches, I won them against the Heir to Ironrath. I managed to not get lost into my Jedi training and stayed away from performing more of my... Force-abled fighting maneuvers, I was still able to give a good fight and give a fair impression for myself amongst the Northerners. True I should had gone a bit easier and given a loss or two to Rodrik, but I was alone here in this land and thought it be better to have a better reputation for combat to help prevent any thoughts of weakness, with how I looked and being of a slim build that was a bit different from the rest of these giant Northman. Hopefully this will show a good foot forward to how Jedi are trained, and if in the future should I ever be rescued and leave the planet, perhaps I would be in a position to become a Guardian for this world and have a good relationship with it from my travels here. What are the odds with that I don't know, but I am hopeful and try to remain on the positive side for it all.

"Ser Ethras how in the bloody hells did you best Lord Rodrik so many times? I swears I never did see that style at all and it worked so well and you bested him clean so quickly! What gives?!" Laughingly yelled a guard named Ardos. A rolling laughter followed him at the table and after it died down a bit along with my blushed face, I was never one for massive praise of being at the forefront of attention, I took a drink of their ale they had, which I was still trying to get accustomed to, I chuckled a bit with them and answered straight forward.

"My good men, I just simple remembered my first rule when getting trained!" I laughed back at them.

A chorus of "what rule!", "what is that!" was yelled back at me.

I stood up and took another tall drink from my cup and looked around the table and said matter of fact. "Why, don't get stuck with the pointy end" While keeping my face serious for a few seconds before smirked and gave a wink at the closest man to me. A rolling wave of laughter and "ayes" came back at me and a few men jumped up and slapped me on the back giving me praise and saying that was a true "Northern spirit" and it would do well up here. After being encouraged to take a few more drinks in celebration, I didn't know how much longer I could survive this form of camaraderie and vast amounts of drinking. We usually had a few small cups of various drinks often on missions with my former master around the galaxy. Just enough to be civil and courteous when we visited new worlds to help out. But Northman seemed to drink as they would breath and seemed to trust someone more if they drank rather than turned down any offers.

I sat back down and ate a few bits more of this wonderful roast of an animal that was killed from a hunt earlier and they cooked it over a fire and served it in a stew and with some vegetables after asking what it was, I was very fond of it. It was very more appealing than some of the rations I have had to endure during my war travels and lack of free food on some planets. As I washed down some more stew, with water this time to help clear my head, I looked around the hall and took in all the sights of more of the household partaking in the feast and saw from the upper tables Lord Rodrik gaze at me and with a small smirk and look of annoyance that turned to respect, he tiled a cup towards my way and gave me a small nod my way. I lifted my cup back and gave a deeper head bow and took a swig and looked around the high table as Lord Forrester was talking to his Maester and another man who I believe was his Lady wife's brother, while his other family, specifically his daughters Mira was talking next to a younger version of her, a twin who I believe was named Talia, and they looked deep into a conversation. Talia it seemed looked my way and said something to Mira, who looked and had a slight nervous chuckle and turned a bit red from what Talia said. I hope it wasn't something to bad or teasing, it seemed as this family was very close which was nice to witness...seeing as I never had any sort of sense of family such as theirs. I sighed inwardly a little, it was a small thought that had been manifesting for the last few years. I would never really know any sense of what family I might have or could have had if I never became a Jedi Knight. I excused myself from the table and went out of the hall to clear my head and get some cold Northern air on my face to help overcome all the drinking I had been trying to keep up with around me.

The nights here in were simply amazing, one could gaze up and see every star in the sky and I found myself contemplating what everyone around me might be named, or if any planets were around that help life and a way back to the Republic. I do not know if anyone of this planet ever thought in such outwardly views but seeing as how I literally flew among the stars, now being so far away from them, it seemed a bit of cosmic humor and reality all at once crashing down at me. I soon heard soft steps behind me and now I felt a presence in the Force that I was learning to recognize.

"Heavy thoughts on your mind, Ser Jedi Knight?" Mira asked me softly while she walked up to the wall I was leaning on and gazing up at the sky.

"Just the normal amount I would say my Lady. Here in the North, everything seems a bit more.. slow paced.. and leads to more time to ponder and think of things I would say." Responding to her while I turned my head to where she was.

"Mayhap was it about the strong showing of your sword skills earlier?.." She said with a small smirk. "I must say I have grown up to my elder brother fighting and practicing many a time, with many teachers and various Lords from the North trying to show off skill and strength...and what I saw today was to say the least, very surprising to say a bit astounding. And given the little I know of combat at arms, it was simply unheard of." She said softly while keeping her gaze at me. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and gave a small sigh...

"I don't mean to lessen how I performed Lady Mira, or how great your brother actually is, which he is, I have no doubt about that, he moves very well and I'm sure.. But to say I was so great.. I shudder a bit at that thought.. only because, I too am still learning even with my gaining a Knighthood.. All Jedi more or less fight as I do and very many yet, still better than I, since I'm a bit new to it all really.. " I responded a bit shyly never being one to try to boost about what I felt about my skills.

"If you really are that humble, then what were you going on about to a whole table back in the dining hall, something about a 'pointy end' if I believe I heard right. " She asked half jokingly and yet serious at the same time.

With a chuckle I couldn't help but answer truthfully.. "Well.. men love to boast yes, and I'm not one to really go on about what I can do or not.. but I felt like they would enjoy a bit of tall tale even though I know they more or less witnessed the match we had and I don't take myself to serious and I will just say it was a bit of the ale that led me to boast a bit, where I usually would never do so.. I know my former Master would be giving me a warning and scolding about my conduct, but yet, what not a better way to make new friends than to talk as they do, wouldn't you say?" I asked back at her in a innocent tone. She shuffled from foot to foot as I saw her look down at the ground and seemed to be thinking.

"I can say that boys will be boys, to say the least, always trying to have someone look at them and join in at a story that sounds grand.. So I cannot seem to find you at fault.. I would never say that a proper Northman has never told great stories about his swordplay or beats of swordsmanship. So it seems like that trait might be far reaching, even from your far land it would seem..." She laughed a bit as she said it all.. But her face turned from amusement to a cold seriousness in an instant. "How did you though, quite seem to manage to wipe my brother to the defeat every match... it seemed to me that you knew, in some way, what he try to strike at, or swing his sword and then you somehow reacted to his movements."

I exhaled slowly while looking towards the sky a bit..."Well..."

Earlier that Day

_"Whenever you're ready Lord Rodrik." I replied back to him and waited a few moments while a tense quiet descended around the training and I soon was able to hear small whispers of talk about what this foreigner was doing, if I was out of my mind, how could I be a knight without using armor, talk of being naked, and doubtful if I even knew how to use the pointy end of my sword. I calmed myself to help let the Force flow easily and naturally, while I took a small step back and to my right side. He mirrored me and took a step to his left while keeping his sword at his waist facing me holding his shield I could see his eyes studying me to see what I was going to do and he seemed more cautious yet eager to engage. I didn't need to feel the Force to tell he seemed more to wait then when an opening came, he would strike hard and all out with a fury. I just had to wait him out and make him loss his defensive advantage. I took three more steps while I would alternate between forward and backward movements to throw his sense of spacing off when I finally felt his gaze alter but a moment from me, I feinted a thrust at him and he reacted as I wanted, when he lifted his sword for a block then seeing no attack he charged in at me swinging his sword with a powerful diagonal attack from the top to bottom at me. I blocked and deflected it with my sword, so his strike went to my right side, then as he pulled back I took a swipe at his shield with him blocking it and I stepped back and waited while he swung a horizontal powerful strike and instead of blocking or retreating I stepped into his reach. Ducking under at the last moment as he overcompensated and partially rotated too much as I stepped behind him and sticking my sword right between his armpit armor joints and gave a strong push to make my hit. _

_"Do you yield my Lord?" I said softly while taking a short breath in. One could hear gasp as everyone was silent and wondering what they have just saw._

_"You hit his arm, that doesn't do anything to make a man yield" I heard a soldier say off to the side of the yard while people were talking amongst themselves._

_Speaking up to the crowd, "If I hit his arm yes that would not do a thing, but you see, I have hit in between his armor right into his armpit, if I were to thrust fully, I would hit his lungs and possibly his heart if given enough thrust. " More murmuring occurred after this. Ser Royland stood a bit openmouthed then started to nod his head up and nod slightly and gruffly said loudly to all, "Aye tis a killing blow"_

_"I yield Ser Jedi Knight, that was very quick I must say. Far quicker than many bouts I have had in many years. I am very impressed, would you care to try some more then? I am curious at what else you can do." Lord Rodrik spoke back to me as I lifted my sword from him and back away. "Yes I would have no problem with some more spars as you say" I said smiling back at him. I could of sworn I started to see some coins change hands and more people whispering and some running that eventually would gather others to witness as we kept at it for more rounds. Each one ended with me the victor as I somewhat danced around him and gave killing blows in key areas around the body and one time straight up overpowered a few strikes at him and was able to grapple him to the ground and hold my sword at his throat to end the final sparring. Helping Lord Rodrik up, he seemed a bit put off but then slapped me on the back heartily and said loudly "That's some of the best sparring I have ever had and you best my ass all told! Well done Ser Jedi, if I was to lose, I don't see any other way to go, that was well fought I must say!" He was explaining for all to hear and young Lord Ethan was off to the side just staring at me while he spoke with some other boys excitedly. _

_"I thank you my Lord, just excited to see some other forms of sword combat to add to what I have seen in my travels, I am very impressed as well." I shook his hand and went to put back my training sword when a younger man came and did that for me and I started to leave the training yard area and just return to my room to relax and meditate a bit since it was later in the day for a bit of rest when I saw upon one of the upper walkways Lady Mira watching with a younger girl that looked like her and a smaller young boy, all of them talking quickly it seemed yet Mira was silent and just looking towards where I was. I nodded and gave a small bow towards her as I left the yard and she gave a small nod back.  
_

Present 

"From our beginning days of training to be a Jedi Knight, we go through many, many repeat ways of trying to see without seeing when we enter into both life and combat. We try to look beyond with we see and start to see the un-seeable and when that starts to occur, our training intensifies even more so. In doing all of this, it helps us train our eyes, mind and.. senses to say the least, into what someone will do or might do and because of that.. We have a bit of knowhow or skill to help us be prepared for the unexpected that life and battles present to us. Does that make any sense Lady Mira?" I asked hesitantly towards her, seeing as she was deeply trying to comprehend what I was explaining, and such a concept I don't know if it had ever been performed in this area before.

"Hmm.. I can't say that I know fully on what you mean with everything you just said.. But to say it appears that you and your Order, other Jedi it seems, can read minds and actions of people?" She answered back in a questioning way.

"Oh I wouldn't say we are reading minds, we just seem to notice.. little things, what the eyes do, what the face makes when someone is about to do harm, how they body tenses up, if they shift their feet, sweaty palms, tense neck.. things like that and more. Your body says many things without you ever having to say a single word and when in combat.. how they act, how they attack.. dance so to speak.. that tells more about a person than any words could ever really, from my experience." I replied honestly. She looked at me holding her hands clasped in front of her and she was processing all of this. "I see... that seems to have a big advantage one could say in battle, to make sure you survive really" 

"Yes it does have the benefit to say the least." I nodded back at her. She was going to say something more when her brother, Lord Ethan came running up excitedly towards the both of us.

"Ser Ethras!" he exclaimed loudly while catching his breath as it seemed he ran a little ways.

"Ethan! Mind your manners, you cannot go yelling about whenever you come upon people, especially if they are already in a conversation.. my word.. Mother would be scolding you so much right now, you must be starting to remember this one day, you will be a lord of a smaller keep or position within this family representing us. You must start acting accordingly.. really now." She let out a light scolding towards Ethan and he looked down in thought as he was used to this correction from his older siblings. I chuckled slightly as all of this.

"I apologize but I just had to come out here quickly!" he spoke back energetically, almost forgetting what Lady Mira and just said to him.

"Did you need something my young Lord Ethan hmm?" I asked him as I gave a small smirk to Mira who rolled her eyes a bit, no doubt used to him being like this.

"Yes! My father, err..umm.. Lord Forrester that is.. ahh ya, he wishes to see you in his solar to discuss some things with you in a few minutes, with supper starting to die down a bit, he can have time to talk to you! And he told me to go off and find you as quick as I could and I didn't mind so here I am!" he said speaking very quickly.

"Well now, I can't go and keep the Lord of this Keep waiting then can I hmm?" I chuckled back. I turned to face Mira, "With you leave my lady, you Lord Father is expecting me promptly", I bowed at her to be excused. She smirked back at me, "Yes I know how it works, alright then off with you, can't keep him waiting, we shall resume talking later I'm sure, Ethan be good and escort him to our Father's Solar please", she asked of Ethan, not that it was needed really. He started running off, "Oh yes, follow me Ser Jedi I will show you the fastest way!" he Yelled and I quickly followed him trying to keep up with his extreme energy, laughing a bit on the way.


End file.
